


Rick's Eyes

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [14]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 - s04e08 Time Stands Still, F/M, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU oneshot based on the two-part episode Time Stands Still. Emma and Rick are in the hallway. She realizes that he has a crush on her, and vice versa. Can she admit her true feelings for Rick, or will she push him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new oneshot, inspired by all those fics I read about Rick Murray and Emma Nelson, as well as the 2-parter episode Time Stands Still from Season 4. It's an Alternate Universe where the episode would go a little differently, as I prefer happy endings. So I cooked this up, and I hope it's really good. Plus, Ephraim Ellis, who played Rick, did a great job with his portrayal of Rick, and he's a fantastic actor as well.
> 
> Well, enjoy, and tell me what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N own Degrassi: The Next Generation. The song lyrics belong with their respective owners. I own the oneshots and stories I cook up from time to time.

It all made sense now. Emma tried to deny it, but it kept coming back to her. Rick Murray, the ex-boyfriend of Terri McGregor, the "psycho", the "freak", actually liked her – Emma Nelson, aka "Greenpeace" and "Cause Girl" (given to her by Jay Hogart, the school's "bad boy" and manipulative bully). Or maybe it was more than that. She didn't know.

_Rick likes you. No, scratch that. He has a crush on you – bigtime!_

As Rick slowly walked towards her, she pressed herself against the row of lockers behind her. She felt lost in those dark brown orbs of his. So many emotions she saw – anger, pain – and two other things she had seen when watching the 1992 film "Bram Stoker's Dracula" a few months ago – namely, lust and darkness. Practically everything about his eyes just filled Emma with warmth. His staring at her was so...intense. That was the only word she could find to describe it.

"This is all for you," he had whispered into her ear before going up to take on the challenge of the lightning round in the "Whack Your Brain" tournament. And at the time a look of confusion had crossed her face. She didn't know what he meant. Now she knew.

Oh sure, she knew that everybody had a dark side to their characters. She knew of the age-old sequence where the "good" and "bad" consciences speak with the hero. The "angel and devil on the shoulders" was what they called it.

Too bad that only existed in the movies and in stories.

_Emma, run! Run! Don't just let him toy with you!_

_I can't! He... he's so... so dreamy...!_

Over and over her thoughts fought in the mental battlefield of her mind as she blinked, trying to take it all in.

But when Rick was 3 inches away from her, she just stood there, waiting.

Then, when he pressed his mouth against hers, placing his hands on her shoulders...

...she closed her eyes and welcomed the passion he put into the kiss...

After all, what they all called him – freak, psycho – it didn't matter anymore to her.

He had changed. He wanted a second chance.

She knew only one thing.

She loved him, and she was willing to stay by his side, no matter what life – or fate – threw at them.

She knew that for sure.

****A Heart Like Mine**  
~~Clint Black~~**

_On a bar stool like a damn fool_  
_Hoping she won't think I'm too much older_  
_Just another come on line_  
_To a girl like you in a place like this_

_And on the dance floor wanting so much more_  
_I crossed that line and got that cold shoulder_  
_You probably think I'm full of it_  
_But I don't think you'll ever find such emptiness_

_This heart of mine is just looking for_  
_A heart like mine who's just looking for what it can find_  
_Still looking for a heart like mine_

_I'm not the only one who's lonely_  
_I find that feeling beating all around me_  
_But with just a night or two_  
_I'd know if you're the one_

_But now that shoulder's getting colder_  
_And soon you'll turn and leave me like you found me_  
_Still way out of line, one thing on my mind_  
_And all alone_

_This heart of mine is just looking for_  
_A heart like mine who's just looking for what it can find_  
_Still looking for a heart like mine_

_This heart of mine is just looking for_  
_A heart like mine who's just looking for_  
_A heart like mine who's just looking for_  
_A heart like mine..._

Emma believed that from this moment on, she would help Rick in any situation, and he would help her.

_Sort of like in that scene from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl" where Jack Sparrow saves Elizabeth Swann's life, and she saves his in return._

The thought made her mentally smile.

Finally, Rick pulled back for air, and then smiled at her.

"Come on, Emma. Let's go," he said, smiling also.

"OK, Rick," she replied, a smile spreading across her lips as well.

She had forgiven Rick.

And for the moment as they walked down the hallway holding hands, that was all that mattered to Emma Nelson.

Finally, she had found what she had unknowingly been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, please. :)


End file.
